Of Asgardian Gods and Avengers
by 71st century girl
Summary: While driving home from seeing her family Izzy Wolfe hit a guy with her car. The guy was obviously crazy. And ripped like hell. Izzy had no clue who this guy was, or what he was. She also had no idea that hitting him with her car would lead to a series of events, that were totally, completely, utterly awesome.
1. The Mighty Thor

It had been a hectic day for Izzy Wolfe. She'd spent the weekend with her family and was now currently driving back home. The music she was playing was loud and she was singing along feeling relaxed for the first time that day. Izzy had a power, you see. Much like the Hulk she transformed into a creature upon being angered. It had been in her family for as long as she could remember. She was the first female to have inherited it. But her father had had it and so had his father and his father and his father and his father and his father, and...You can get the picture. Anyway, upon being angered Izzy transformed into a 8'0 white wolf. She kept her human mind, which was a plus side, but in that split second between human and wolf form, she had the wolf mind and could seriously injury somebody. Izzy slammed on the brakes as something hit her car with a loud thud. She jumped out and saw a man lying on the floor. "Shit!" She cursed, her English accent filling the night air. She ran over and crouched down next to the man. "Shit. Shit. Shitty shit shit." She cursed. "Please don't be dead." She sighed in relief as his eyes opened and he took a deep breath. He rolled on to his back and stared at her, while Izzy's breath hitched as she took in the man. He was...well he was super hot. He collapsed back on the ground with a groan, breaking the weird little moment they were having and Izzy ran a hand through her long golden hair. "Where'd you come from?" She murmured, watching the man as he tried to stand up with a groan. "You okay there Pal?" She asked, standing as he manged to finally stand. "Hammer." He growled, in a husky voice. "Hammer!" Izzy tried not to snort. This guy was a bit more than just hammered, he was completely out of it. Izzy rolled her eyes. "Drunks." She muttered, crossing her arms. "Father!" The guy shouted. Great, a drunk with Daddy problems, just what she needed to brighten up her day. "I know you can hear me! Open the bifrost!" "Right you need to go to the hospital. Lets go Buddy." Izzy said, walking forward. "You." He pointed at her. "What realm is this?" He asked. "Alfheim? Svartalfheim?" "Na. You're in New Mexico. Now come on. Lets go. I don't want to have to knock you out and drag you to the hospital." Izzy replied. "You dare threaten me? Thor? With your puny mortal-" He was cut off as Izzy landed a solid punched to his face and he dropped down unconscious. "Super strength." Izzy muttered, picking the guy up. "A mostly handy side effect." She threw him in the back seat and quickly got in the driver's side searching for the nearest hospital with her satnav.

* * *

Izzy pulled into the county hospital carpark about half an hour later. She quickly grabbed the guy and carried him into the reception. Luckily the waiting room was empty and the guy was soon being sorted while, Izzy had to handle the paperwork. "Name?" A very, very bored receptionist asked. Izzy paused. "He said it was Thor." She replied. "T-H-O-R." The receptionist said, typing slowly away at her computer. "Your relationship to him?" She asked, looking up at Izzy. "Never met him before." She replied, with a shrug. "Oh! I've just realized! You're English!" The Receptionist exclaimed, making Izzy roll her eyes. Here we go again. "Uh yeah." Izzy replied. "Don't get many English people around here." The receptionist said. "I moved with my parents from Derby in England to New Mexico when I was seventeen. Mum and dad got divorced. Kinda messy." Izzy replied, with a shrug. "Could you say mom again please?" The receptionist asked, smiling at Izzy. Who internally groaned. She was just too nice sometimes. "Mum." She said, flashing the receptionist a smile. "As the man you brought in is still a John Doe can you leave a contact number and stick around so we can keep you up to date on his condition until somebody claims him?" The receptionist asked. "Yeah. Sure." Izzy replied, frowning as her sensitive hearing picked up on yelling and the sound of fighting. But as quickly as it had begun, it finished. "Thanks." The receptionist said, once Izzy had given her, her number. "We'll call you if anything happens. You're free to go." Izzy nodded. "Tell him I'm sorry I hit him with my car." She said, before quickly exiting the hospital and jumping into her car looking for a hotel to stay in.  
Izzy groaned as her phone rang. She quickly glanced at the clock at the side of the double bed she was currently sprawled across. Only 2pm. Way to early to get up. "Hello?" She asked, answering the phone. "Hello Miss Wolfe. It's the hospital. We're calling to tell you that Mr Thor has been moved to a specialist unit. And his Doctor's wish for you to visit him. You were the first person he saw after the hit so it might calm him down." A man said. "Okay. Sure. I'll be there soon." Izzy replied, before hanging up the phone and grabbing some clothes and quickly getting changed.

* * *

She walked into Thor's room and glanced at the empty bed. "No." She said, shaking her head. "Not getting involved in this." She turned around and once again left the hospital. She climbed into her car muttering about 'Crazy Americans' and quickly reversed letting out a curse as once again she hit somebody. She jumped out and groaned as she saw it was the Thor guy. "Trust me. I'm not doing this on purpose. I promise." She said, before quickly lifting him up. "I suppose you'll have to come with me. Seeing as you've already escaped the hospital." She muttered, walking round to place him in the back of the car again. "Besides. I'm used to crazy."  
Izzy sat at the breakfast bar of her hotel room sipping at her coffee while watching Thor. He'd just walked out the bathroom in the black skinny jeans she'd brought for him, clutching the black top she'd brought as well. He was pretty ripped. Adding to his general hotness. "You alright?" Izzy asked, causing his head to snap over to where she was sitting. "Sorry about punching you by the way." He ignored her examining the top before pulling it over his head. "The clothes any good?" She asked. "They will suffice." He replied. "You're welcome." She muttered, taking another sip of her coffee. "This mortal form has grown weak." He said, walking over to where she was sitting. "I need sustenance" Izzy rolled her eyes. Great. Not only was he crazy and homeless. He was demanding as well. The joy. "Should of left him at the hospital." She muttered.


	2. Men in Black

"How can you eat a entire box of poptarts and still be this hungry?" Izzy asked, watching as Thor shoved forkful and forkful of food into his mouth. They were sitting in a tiny cafe, after Thor had eaten the last of Izzy's food. The mentioned box of Poptarts. He drained the last of his coffee before holding the mug in his hand. "This drink." He said, his mouth still full of food. "I like it." "That's great." Izzy mutter, sarcastically. "Another!" Thor boomed, smashing the mug on the floor. "What the hell?!" Izzy hissed, glaring at Thor, before giving the cafe owner an apologetic smile. She got out her seat and picked up the smashed pieces. One cut her finger and she quickly wiped the blood away, watching as the cut healed in a matter of seconds. Along with super strength, really good hearing, sight and smell, super quick healing was another of the side effects of her being a Wolf. "Why'd you do that?" She asked, standing up and tossing the pieces in a bin. "It was delicious. I want another." Thor asked. "You could of bloody asked!" Izzy hissed, before taking a deep breath and trying to calm down. Don't get angry. Don't get angry. Calm thoughts. Happy thoughts. You'll be back in New York before you know it and then back to England. The land of Fish and Chips. And proper names for stuff. No more calling Trousers, Pants or Crisps, Chips or Football, Soccer. Just relax. "I just did." Thor replied, chuckling slightly. "Why didn't you just ask nicely?" She asked. "I meant no disrespect." He replied. "Just don't smash anymore things." Izzy said, sipping at her own coffee. Her third cup this morning. Besides, smashing stuff was her thing. If she got really angry her annoying neighbor's car roof always got flattened. "You have my word." Thor replied. "That's great." Izzy sighed, watching two men as they walked in. "The usual please Izzy." One asked, talking to the woman behind the counter. Izzy smiled. Ah. Another person that shared her brilliant name. "You missed all the excitement out at the crater." The other man said, as they sat down at the counter. "They're saying some kind of satellite landed out there in the desert." "Yeah" The other agreed. "We were having a good time till the feds showed up." "Did you say there was a satellite crash?" Izzy asked, turning towards the two men and raising her voice a little. "Yeah." The first guy replied. "What'd it look like?" She asked, watching Thor put more food in his mouth. "Well, I don't know anything about satellites, but it was heavy. I mean, nobody could lift it." Thor stopped eating and smirked a little. This alone set red sirens off in Izzy's head. She nodded and turned back to Thor, only for him to get up and walk towards the two men. "Which way?" He asked, placing his hand on the first man's shoulder. "Fifty miles west of here." The man replied, nervously. Thor nodded and walked out the cafe, causing Izzy to shot up. "But I wouldn't waste my time-" The man said, but his voice was cut off as the door closed behind Izzy. She ran after Thor, rolling her eyes as he walked down the middle of the street. "Where the bloody hell do you think you're going?" She asked, catching up with him easily. Thank you, slight faster than average human-ness. "Fifty miles west of here."He replied. She knew why. It was obvious. But she kinda wanted to know his answer. "Why?" She asked. "To get what belongs to me." Thor replied. Izzy rolled her eyes. "You are such a typical American. You think you can claim whatever you want. You don't own that satellite!" She exclaimed. "It's not what they say it is" Thor replied, as calm as ever. "Well what the bloody hell is it then?!" Izzy asked, her anger growing. Nice thoughts. Calm thoughts. Baby kitten chasing a butterfly. A dolphin leaping out of the water in front of a sunset. Calm. "And anyways." She said. "The government thinks it's their's. You heard that guy. The feds are there. So you can't exactly go in there and take it!" "Yes I can." Thor replied. "If you take me there now. I'll tell you all about everything you wish to know." "I don't want to know anything!" Izzy exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "I am literally here, because I feel sorry for you and guilty for hitting you with my car. Twice." "If you take me there I will forgive you once I reclaim Mjölnir." Thor replied. "Menora-what now?" Izzy questioned. Voices in her head were screaming 'HE'S DANGEROUS! HE'S TALKING ABOUT NORSE LEGENDS! THE STUFF NANA RUTH READ YOU AS A CHILD! DO NOT GO WITH HIM!' "No. I can't take you." She said, shaking her head. "Then this is where we say goodbye." Thor replied. Izzy tensed as he grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to it. She practically melted. Who doesn't want a super hot guy kissing your hand? Oh look. Nobody objected. She smiled at Thor. "Well...Uh...Thanks?...I guess." She stuttered. "Izzy Wolfe. Farewell." Thor replied, before bowing slightly. "Well. Yeah. Bye. Back to the hotel for me then. See you around Thor. Maybe." She said. Thor smiled and began to walk away. Izzy watched him till he rounded the corner, before shaking her head and heading back to the hotel. "Hey!" She exclaimed, as she reached the hotel and saw her door open and people in her hotel room. "Miss Wolfe. I'm Agent Coulson from S.H.I.E.L.D." A man greeted. "I don't give a flying fuck!" Izzy exclaimed. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?!" "Here. This should be ample compensation for the trouble. We were investigating an alien signal we picked up from here." Coulson said. Izzy gulped, put put on her brave and pissed off face. "You can't buy my privacy!" She shrieked. "I'm sorry Miss Wolfe. But we're the good guys." Coulson replied. "Like hell! What kind of good guys root through people's knicker draws!" Izzy yelled. "Thank you for your cooperation." Coulson said, as the last of Izzy's things were packed into the black vans and taken away. She watched them go, before rushing into her hotel room. Everything was gone. Absolutely everything. And that was when she got angry. Really angry. Oh. This was all Thor's fault.

* * *

She found him in a pet shop, wanting a horse. Her hands were shaking as the Wolf inside of her demanded to be let out and rip him to pieces for causing those bloody 'Men in Black' guys to take all her stuff. "We don't have horses. Just dogs, cats, birds." The shop worker said. "Give me one of those big enough to ride." Thor said. "Hey! Arsehole!" Izzy yelled, from outside the shop. Thor turned and walked towards her. "Take me to Mjölnir." He demanded. Izzy snarled at him, and for a moment he looked taken back. "Fine." She growled. "Come on." "Your brave to do this." He said, getting in the passenger seat of her car. "They stole everything I had with me." Izzy replied, her knuckle turning white as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel. "I'm getting it back. I don't have anything else" "Ah. But you are spirited." Thor said, "Far more spirited than anybody else in this realm." "Realm? Really? Realm?" Izzy questioned, shaking her head. This guy was on something. He had to be. "You think it strange?" Thor asked. Izzy nodded. "Well yeah." She replied. "Good strange or bad strange?" Thor asked. Izzy paused, really thinking about her answer. "I don't have a bloody clue yet." She replied. "Shit!" She cursed, as the car veered off the road, due to lack of concentration. Thor laughed, and she couldn't help but laugh too. "Sorry." She said, shaking her head. Man, she needed to concentrate more. She looked at him once more and saw him smiling at her. "But really." She said, turning back to the road. "Who are you?" Thor stopped smiling and turned to look out the front windscreen. "You'll see soon enough." He said, a smile appearing back on his face. Izzy wasn't sure if his answer was a good thing or a bad thing. "So you'll forgive me after this thing?" Izzy asked. "Yes. What I seek is a bridge." Thor replied. "Like the London Bridge?" Izzy questioned. "More like a Rainbow bridge." Thor replied. Izzy sighed and shook her head. "You have totally lost your marbles." She muttered. "You're crazy."


	3. The Big Bad Wolf

It was night when they reached the crater. "Woah." Izzy said, seeing the fancy military base that had built inside. "No way is that a satellite 0crash." She said, getting out the car and crouching down on the side of the crater. "I'm no expert but I'm sure they wouldn't of built a friggin' city around it." "Your going to need this." Thor said, taking off his jacket and placing it over her. "Why?" Izzy asked, looking up at him. Thor just smiled up at the sky as thunder filled Izzy's ears. "Stay here." Thor said. "Once I have Mjölnir, I will return the items they have stolen from you. Deal?" "Uh. No. Look what's down there!" Izzy exclaimed, pointing at the base thingy. "You think you can just walk in, grab our stuff and walk out? Alone?" She asked. "No" Thor replied. "I'm going to fly out." "You're a bag full of crazy!" Izzy cried, throwing her hands up. She watched him go before throwing off his jacket. Oh she was really pissed off now. She was in full on rage mode. Her clothes shredded as her body changed and she let out a quiet growl as the transformation finished. Where she had just been crouching was a huge, white Wolf. It's eyes were the same blue that Izzy's human form had been, and there was a small scar on her muzzle. She growled again, before quietly picking her way towards the base.

* * *

She scrambled under the fence and quickly hid behind some boxes as she saw a buggy heading her way. Izzy watched as two human climbed out and point their torches at the hole she'd just crawled under. With a snarl she leaped out at them, knocking one out with a strong sweep of her tail and headbutting the other. They dropped like flies and Izzy quickly grabbed the back of their clothes with her mouth and dragged them behind the boxes. She took a deep breath and her body shuddered before turning back to her human form. She was naked. She quickly undressed one of the guards and pulled on his clothes, tucking all her long blonde hair into the hat, before heading towards the base. She winced as large alarms went off, hurting her sensitive ears. She watched the humans run to the perimeter and took her chance to move. Lightening shot through the air and she took a deep breath before diving towards some trucks and wrenched one of the doors open. She grinned as she found her stuff, quickly memorizing the truck's number, before heading off to find Thor and drag his crazy ass out of here. "Oh bugger!" She growled, as it began to rain. She through the hood of the stolen coat up and sighed in frustration as she saw Thor running into the white tube things. With an annoyed growl she ran in after him. She leaped over two security guards on the ground, and watched as a few more chased after Thor. She threw herself at the security guards, taking them down with practiced ease. "Thank you Grandad Richard." She said, as the last unconscious guard dropped, before she took off again after Thor. If she ended up being a lab experiment because of this she was so going to kill him. "Son of bitch!" She screamed, as an arrow pierced through the tunnel and hit her arm. She pulled it out and watched the skin of her shoulder heal around the head of the arrow. Great, she'd only pulled out the stick bit. Now she had an arrow head stuck in her arm. "H-How is that possible?" A security guard stuttered, making Izzy turn round to face him. Anger surged through her system. First at being shot. Secondly at being spotted healing. And lastly because of bloody Thor! "Tell me." She said, smirking at the security guard. "Are you afraid of the big bad wolf?" She asked, as her body shuddered and her clothes ripped.

* * *

Izzy felt rather proud of herself as she pulled on another set of stolen clothes. She looked at the pile of knocked out security guards and smirked. "Girls are awesome." She said, turning to strut away. And then an angry yell filled her ears. "Thor" She breathed, before rushing off in the direction of the yell. She found him standing in the centre of the square thing yelling at the sky in anger. He dropped to his knees and she jumped off the balcony she was on and rushed to him. "Thor." She breathed, squatting down next to him. "Thor." He didn't respond just stared at the hammer in front of them with a blank expression. "Get off me!" Izzy screamed, as somebody grabbed her from behind. She watched somebody grab and cuff Thor. "Leave him alone!" She growled and her body shudder. Her clothes ripped and she bared her teeth at the Security guard, ripping the one cuffing Thor away from him. She stood next to him snapping and growling. Thor stayed on his knees completely unresponsive. Suddenly a searing pain shot up her back and she turned to see a dart sticking out of her back. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she dropped to the ground. All 8'0 of Wolf crashed to the ground and it shuddered, causing a few security guards to stumble. "Get her." Coulson said, gesturing to the wolf, lowering the tranquilizer gun.

* * *

Izzy came round to find herself in her human form, dressed and tidied to a chair. She screamed and people rushed in. "Miss Wolfe. Calm down." Coulson said. Izzy bared her teeth at him and Coulson took a step back upon seeing the feral look in her eyes. "We don't want to have to sedate you again." He said. "Where is he?" Izzy asked. "What have you done to him?! Where the hell am I?! Have you done experiments on me while I was asleep?! WHO THE HELL DRESSED ME?!" "We know your power is controlled by your anger. So please calm down, and I will answer all your questions." Coulson replied. Izzy took a deep breath and relaxed slightly. Her nostrils were flared, her eyes wide and feral, her lip curled up in a snarl and her hands clenched into fists. But Coulson decided this was probably going to be the best he could get. "He is safe, in another containment area. We have not done anything to him. Your at a temporary S.H.I.E.L.D base. No we have not done any experiments on you while you were asleep, part from collecting a blood and DNA sample. And Agent Ford dressed you." He said, gesturing to a female agent. Izzy snarled. "We'll leave you. The tranquilizer is still in your system so that will make you more irritant and we don't want anymore fights." Coulson said, before leaving, the agents with him following him out. Izzy glared at the door they'd just exited through, but sighed as she just saw herself glaring back. "So your the Wolfgirl that tried to help my brother." A voice said, making Izzy jump. "Who the hell are you?!" She hissed, as a man walked towards her. "Loki. Thor's brother." He replied. Izzy rolled her eyes. "Don't any of you have normal names?" She asked. "I only wish to thank 0you for looking after my brother. You need more respect puny mortal." Loki replied. Izzy snarled. "I'll show you puny mortal in a moment." She snapped, glaring at him. Loki tuttered. "I hope you'll continue to look after my dearest brother during his exile. I'm sure you could become rather fond of each other." He said, before vanishing. Izzy stared at where he'd had just been, before blinking slowly and shaking her. "And I thought my family were weird."

* * *

"Your free to go. S.H.I.E.L.D will be keeping an eye on you." Coulson said, walking in and un-cuffing Izzy. She rubbed her aching wrists. "And him?" She asked. "Peter, as you've said his name is, is also free to go." Coulson said, leading Izzy through the base to where Thor was being kept. "Peter! Pete! Petey Peter!" Izzy exclaimed, bounding into the room. "Come on Buddy! They understand how this was all one big misunderstanding. You know, how you got angry that they'd broke into my hotel room and stole everything. But we're both free to go now." She said, wrapping her arms around Thor and making him stand up. He nodded, but narrowed his eyes as Coulson put something around Izzy's wrist. "Any trouble." Coulson warned. "And you know what will happen." Izzy nodded, looking quite pale, before grabbing Thor's arm and dragging him out. "And Miss Wolfe!" Coulson called, as they exited the building. "Keep him away from bars!" Izzy gave him two thumbs up. "Will do!" She replied, before turning and around and scowling. "Where are we going?" Thor asked. "For a bloody drink." Izzy replied.  
They were sitting in a dodgy looking bar. Izzy had just had three Vodka shots and now had a bottle of beer, while Thor was on his second bottle of Beer. "I thought I had it all backwards" Thor said, causing Izzy to look over to him and raise a eyebrow at him. "I was all wrong." He sighed. "It is pretty crap when you find out you don't have all the answers." She replied, before taking a sip of her beer. "But when you figure that out, you start to ask the right questions." "For the first time in...in my entire life, I have no idea, what I'm supposed to do." Thor said. "If a person ever wants to find their way in this world, they have to start by admitting they don't know where the bloody hell they are." Izzy replied, thinking back to when her Dad told her that. Thor stared at her for a moment. "Thank you." He said. "For what you have done." Izzy raised her hand and waved him off. "It's nothing." She said, "Really. Nothing. My father always used to say, 'To help another is to some way help yourself'." "My father was trying to teach me something." Thor sighed. "But I was too stupid to see it." "Look you may be delusional or trying to con me or something, I don't care." Izzy replied, knowing what she was going to say next was a bit selfish. "I just care about getting this thing off of me," She gestured the metal band around her wrist, "And getting myself as far away from trouble as possible." "I swear to you." Thor said. "I mean you no harm." "Good." Izzy said, nodding as she finished her beer. "Let's have another round. But." She started, not knowing how to word this. Thor looked at her. "You have to leave town tonight." Izzy finished. "Those guys are going to be watching me. Real closely. And you don't want any trouble from me. So if you leave it'll be easier. For both of us." Thor nodded. "Two boiler makers!" Izzy called, grinning as the big glasses were slid across. She poured the little glass into her big glass and watched Thor do the same, before raising her glass and clinking it against his. She raised it too her lips and watched Thor do the same. She narrowed her eyes and didn't put her glass down as Thor didn't. Thor watched her and narrowed his eyes as well. Somehow the two Boiler Makers had turned into a drinking game.


	4. A different perspective

Izzy groaned as Thor swung round and hit her head against the hotel bedroom door. "I'm sorry my friend." He said, chuckling. "It's not funny." Izzy whined, rubbing her head. After the Boiler Makers, the drinking games had continued. And Thor had won, smirking victoriously as Izzy had drunkenly fallen out of her chair. He had then decided it was time to leave and picked her up carrying her to her hotel room. "We drank. We fought. You made you ancestors proud." He said, kicking open the hotel door and dropping on the bed. "They will not be proud in the morning." Izzy groaned, rubbing her head. She then giggled drunkenly as Thor sat down next to her. "I still don't think your the god of Thunder." She said, looking up at him. "But you totally you should be." She tapped him gently on the face, making him laugh. "So these are your chambers?" Thor asked, looking around. "In a way. Yes. They're like temporary chambers." Izzy replied, watching as Thor got up and walked towards the door. "Lets go outside!" She exclaimed, shooting up and grabbing Thor' hand. Soon they were sitting around the back of the hotel, a small bonfire burning in front of them. "This is what I do when I can't sleep." Izzy said, starting to sober up. Her head was pounding but the super quick healing would sort that out soon enough. "Or when I'm stressed. Or angry. Or irritated. Or my family are getting on my nerves. I just light up a bonfire and watch it till it's run out. I do it a lot actually." They were sitting on a two old sun loungers Izzy had found. She paused, before looking over at Thor. "I'm sorta kinda glad you're safe." She said. Thor smiled. "You've been very kind to me and I've...I've been far less grateful than you deserve." He replied. Izzy snorted. "I hit you with my car! You don't have to be grateful to me!" She said, flashing him a smile. "Perhaps I had it coming." Thor replied, before reaching into his pocket and pulling something out. It was the key to the electric shock/tracking bracelet thing Coulson had put on her. "No way!" She exclaimed, taking the key and undoing the bracelet. "Wow." "I saw him put the key down and took it. You did not look happy about him putting that on you." Thor replied. "I'm sorry I could not get your things back as I promised." "No! No! This is great. This is fantastic. Now I don't have to worry about getting shocked. It's great." Izzy said, grinning at him, before tossing the bracelet over her shoulder. "Thank you." She said, before gazing at the fire. "What's wrong?" Thor asked. She wiped away a tear and looked at him. "This S.H.I.E.L.D. They're going to do everything in their power to get me again. I know it. I can feel it." She replied. "No. Izzy. Listen to me." Thor said. "You must not give up. You have kept yourself out of sight for years. You can do it again." "Why? Why can't I just give up? Walk to that crater and provoke an attack? Save myself the trouble of hiding?" Izzy asked. "Because you are strong." Thor replied, grabbing a piece of paper from the floor, that had escaped being burnt and taking the pen out of the pocket of Izzy's jacket. She hadn't even realized there was one there. "You ancestors called it magic." Thor said, drawing something on to the paper. "And you call it science." He showed, her a drawing of nine planets. "Well I come from a place where they are one and the same thing." He smiled at her, before drawing something else on the paper. "What is that?" She asked, looking at his drawing. "My father explained it to me." Thor replied. "Like this. That your world is one of the nine realms of the Cosmos." He finished his drawing, while Izzy caught up with what he was saying. Sure she understood science. She had gotten good grades at High School, but she could not remember anything about the 'Nine Realms'. "Linked together by the branches of Yggdrail, the Earth tree." Izzy was pretty sure she didn't learn this in GCSE Physics. "Now your people see it everyday without realizing. The images your people glimpse through your telephones." "Telescopes." Izzy corrected, with a smile. "Telescopes." Thor replied, smiling at her. She laughed and smiled as she saw Thor chuckle with her. "Tell me more" She said, quietly. Curious about the Nine realms and everything else Thor knew. "So the Nine realms." Thor said, pointing at one world. "There is Midgard, which is Earth. Vanaheim. Jotunheim. And Asgard. That's where I come from."

* * *

Izzy woke the following morning in her bed. Thor was asleep on the sofa. She stretched before deciding to go shopping. Luckily she'd managed to swipe back her credit cards when she'd found her stuff. Oh yes. Thor wasn't the only pickpocket around here. She quietly snuck past Thor and headed out. She returned two hours later, with clothes for both her and Thor, and food, to find Thor still asleep. Rolling her eyes she dumped the clothes on the bed and took the food into the kitchen to make them both some breakfast. She set to work making Pancakes, unaware that Thor's four friends were heading towards her. A knock made her jump and Thor shoot up off the sofa. "Found you!" A guy with a big beard yelled. Izzy turned and dropped her mug of coffee as she saw four warriors grinning at Thor. Her face dropped and her shoulders slumped. More trouble! Yay! "My friends!" Thor boomed, as they opened the door and rushed in. Thor embraced them all. "This is good." He said. "This is good." Izzy blinked slowly. "Oh excuse me." Beardy said, walking towards her. "Lady Sif and the warrior three." He introduced. Izzy's mouth had stopped producing words. "My friends." Thor said, placing his hand on one of their shoulder's. "I have never been happier to see anyone." His friends all grinned. "But you should not have come." Oh! Burn! Izzy pulled a face. Thor's friends' smiles dropped. "But we're here to take you home." One said. He had a goaty beard. Thor released the shoulder his hand was placed on and looked at his friends. "You know I can't go home." He said. "My father is...dead because of me. I must remain in exile." Izzy went to walk forward, to comfort him, but stopped. No. These are his friends. They will comfort him. She was just some kind of carer. A babysitter if you while. "Thor. Your father still lives." The girl said. Izzy's eyes snapped over to Thor. "Holy mother!" Izzy suddenly exclaimed, seeing a twister form on the horizon. They all rushed to the door and watched as something dropped out of the twister. "Please tell me somebody else was supposed to be coming." She said, looking at Thor's friends. "Izzy you have to leave." Thor said, looking down at here. "And what about you?" She asked, crossing her arms. "I'm staying here." "Thor's going to fight with us!" The bearded guy cried. "My friends. I'm just a man. I'll only be in the way, or worse get one of you killed." Thor replied, "But I can help get these people to safety." "I'm not going anywhere. I can help just as much as you can. Hello! I turn into a giant Wolf!" Izzy exclaimed, stepping forward. Thor nodded. "We need some time." He said. "You'll have it!" His friend cried, before they all split up.

* * *

"Everybody out!" Izzy yelled, running into the cafe her and Thor had been days earlier. "GO! Use the back door! Stuff your mouths later!" She stared in horror as a huge metal man walked into the city. She heard a child scream and ran out of the cafe before diving in front of the small girl, crying out in pain as as Car flew through the air and landed on her. She threw the car off of her and grabbed the little girl, running towards the cars people were loading the children into. She placed the girl into one, before running back down the street and shoving a man out of the way as she dove in front of one of the metal man's beams as he tried to hit a mother and daughter. She watched the last of the people flee the town before forcing herself up. She stumbled, and coughed as she felt her burnt back healing. Thor's female friend grabbed her and pulled her back. "We need to fall back." She said. "Come on." The three men soon joined them and Izzy glanced back at Thor, before his friends began to drag her away. "No!" She cried, watching Thor drop the shield he was holding. "Wait!" She watched as Thor walked towards the Metal Man. She already knew what he was doing. "You can't!" She yelled, but he paid her no heed and continued walking towards the metal man. "Please." Izzy whispered. "Please Thor."


	5. Ending before it Began

The Metal man kicked a car out of the way and continued walking towards Thor. "Brother" Thor said. "Whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry. But these people are innocent. Taking their lives, will gain you nothing." The metal man's face began to fill up with fire again and a tear ran down Izzy's face. "So take mine." Thor said, looking up at the robot man. "And end this." Izzy sighed in relief as the metal man's face closed up again. He went to turn, before suddenly swirling round and hitting Thor. Red hot rage flooded through Izzy and she lunged forward phasing as she did so. She threw herself at the metal man, knocking him down, and ripping off one of his hands, before quickly speeding to Thor. She whimpered, sounding like an injured puppy and gently nudged him with her muzzle. "It's over." Thor whispered. She shook her head and whimpered. "You're safe." Thor whispered, sending her a small smile. "It's over." Sif brought over a dressing gown she'd found and Izzy quickly phased back, pulling on the dressing down and holding Thor's face in her hands. "No." She whispered. "Please." Thor went still and another tear escaped from Izzy's eye. His friends all stilled and the metal man got up and turned away. "No." Izzy whimpered, as she began to cry. His friends all stood, frozen as they watched the metal man walk away. Izzy stroked Thor's face and shook her head. "No." She looked up from Thor's body to see something flying through the air and towards them. She looked between Thor and the flying object. "Move" The woman said, pulling her back. Thor's arm shot up and he caught the object, just as a lightening bolt struck the object. The metal man turned back and his friends looked positively joyous. "What's happening?" Izzy asked. The woman smiled. "You'll see." She replied. Thor stood up and Izzy's mouth dropped open. "Bloody hell!" She exclaimed. The hammer shot towards the metal man as it went to fire, hitting him twice and sending him to the ground. Thor then caught the hammer again and Izzy's mouth dropped even more. And then she smiled. "He really is the god of Thunder." She breathed, the woman next to her laughing happily. The metal man fired and Thor flew up into the twister above them. Izzy and his four friends hurried backwards, trying not to get sucked into the twister. Izzy watched as the metal man was lifted into the twister. The fight finished as quickly as it had begun with the Metal Man hitting the ground shortly after entering the twister. Which soon died down. Izzy watched as Thor emerged from the dust and shook her head, smiling. "And this is your usual look?" She questioned, crossing her arms. "More or less." Thor replied. "It's good." She said, looking him up and down with a smirk. "We must go to the bifrost site." Thor said, looking over at his friends who nodded. "I will have words with my brother." "Excuse me!" A voice called. Izzy growled at the sight of Coulson and Thor stepped in front of her as the S.H.I.E.L.D agent walked up to them. "Peter. I don't think you've been completely honest with me." He said. "You and I. We fight for the same cause." Thor replied. "The protection of this world. From this day forward you can count me as your ally. If you return the items you have taken from Izzy." "Stole. The items you stole." Izzy corrected. "Borrowed." Coulson replied. "Of course you can have your items back. Your going to need it to carry on with your journey home." Izzy beamed. They were going to let her go. "Would you like to see the bridge we spoke of?" Thor asked. "Rainbow bridge? Of course." She replied. Thor grinned and pulled Izzy to him. Wow he was ripped. "Hello." Izzy said, grinning at him. "Wait! I need to debrief you!" Coulson yelled, but Thor had already shot off up into the air, taking Izzy with him.

* * *

They landed next to a circle of funky patterns and Thor put Izzy down, before walking into the centre. He said something, but Izzy's ears were ringing from the flying. But she frowned as he stared up at the sky with a frown. "Heimdall!" He yelled. Suddenly a twister with rainbow lights appeared. Izzy gulped. This was Thor's cue to go home. She walked over to him with a small smile. "I must go back to Asgard." He said, pulling her to him. "I give you my word. I will return for you." He lifted her hand and placed a kiss on it. "Deal?" Izzy rolled her eyes, before grabbing his shoulder and pulling him to her, giving him a real goodbye kiss. "Deal." She replied, resting her forehead on his. He pulled away and stroked her face, before joining his friends. She waved as they vanished.  
Izzy stared up at the now clear sky and wiped away a tear. "He's gone." She whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. "And he's not coming back." The sound of a car pulling up caused her to turn. "Miss Wolfe." Agent Coulson said, walking up to her. "I know it may not help. But they do help me when I'm down. Would you like a doughnut?" He asked. She chuckled, wiping away her tears. "Yeah." She replied, "A doughnut would be really great." Coulson nodded, and wrapped an arm around her, leading her towards his car. "This isn't the end Miss Wolfe. This is only the beginning." Coulson said. "You just don't know what to do." Izzy shook her head. "I know it's the beginning." She replied. "If a person ever wants to find their way in this world, they have to start by admitting they don't know where the bloody hell they are."


	6. The call to Assemble

Izzy yawned as she walked through her one bedroom flat in London. She stretched, only to feel a sharp pain in her shoulder. "Oh shit!" She cursed, seeing a bullet embedded in her shoulder. "I totally forgot about that." She murmured, running her fingers over the embedded bullet, which had landed in the same place as Barton's bloody arrow. It had happened while she was on a mission for Fury. He'd had her doing the odd mission, as a 'freelance' agent. She walked into the kitchen and pulled a small sharp knife out of a draw, before stabbing it into her shoulder and flicking the bullet out of her shoulder. She watched as her shoulder healed, before picking up the bullet and studying it, before tossing it in the bin. She walked into the living room and turned on the television. The News came on. "And the Mysterious Wolf strikes again. This time helping fire fighters rescue people from a burning building! Does this mean London have it's very own Superhero? Stay tuned for more theories on the Wolf." Izzy snorted and changed the channel. She was no superhero. She just liked helping people. She ran her fingers through her still wet hair and adjusted her pajamas. They were red with little paw prints all over them. And really really warm. Which was nice. Since England was always cold. She froze as she heard a click. She turned and glared at the man pointing a gun at her. "Put the gun down." She said, glaring at Coulson. "You know it's my customary greeting after you've been Wolf for long than five hours." Coulson replied, lowering the gun. Izzy rolled her eyes. "What do you want? I thought my check up was next month." She asked. "We need your help." Coulson replied. "Don't you always?" Izzy asked, flopping on to her sofa. "Wolfe, sneak into a top secret Russian facility and steal this. Wolfe, track down this man and bring him to us. Wolfe, do this. Wolfe, do that." She mocked. Coulson shook his head. "But this time it's about saving the whole world. Not just stopping a crazed psychopath or an alien artifact falling into the wrong hands. The whole world Wolfe. And it needs you." Izzy stood up again. "How many agents are surrounding my apartment building?" She asked. "Nearly fifty." Coulson replied. "And Director Fury asked for me?" She questioned. "Yes. He seems to trust you." Coulson replied. "And he's not going to kill me? Or lock me in a cage?" Izzy asked. "No." Coulson replied, "We also need your help with the source of the problem." "What's the source?" Izzy asked. "Loki." Coulson replied. Izzy's knees trembled. "Loki." She murmured, sitting back down. "Thor's brother." "He never came back for you did he?" Coulson asked, watching Izzy drop down on to the sofa. She shook her head, before standing up. "Okay. Lets do this. Saving the world. That's right up my street." She said. Coulson smiled at the English woman. "We've got a Helicopter waiting." He said, placing an arm round Izzy's shoulder and leading her out.

* * *

Izzy walked into the gym and watched a broad shouldered blonde haired man beat the crap out of a punching bag. His punches increased in speed and the punching bag flee off the hook, and split, causing Sand to spill out on to the floor. He sighed, before picking up another punching bag and placing it on the hook. "That's pretty impressive." She said, walking over. The man watched as Izzy raised one of her fists and landed a solid punch on the punching bag, sending it flying across the room and crashing into the wall. "You must be Wolfe." He said, offering her his hand. "I've been told about you." Izzy grinned at him. "And your Captain American. Or do you prefer Steve?" She questioned. "Steve" He replied, as she shook his hand. "Then call me Izzy. Only Coulson and the others call me Wolfe. Plus my last name is kind of a piss take." She said. "Because your turn into a wolf?" He questioned, picking up another punching bag. "Yeah. That exactly." Izzy replied. "Trouble sleeping?" Director Fury asked, walking in. "Slept for seventy years Sir." Steve replied. "I think I've had my fill." "Then you should be out. Celebrating, seeing the world. I'm sure Miss Wolfe here would be more than happy to show you all that you've missed." Director Fury said, nodding at Izzy, who gave him an awkward wave back. Steve stared at Fury breathing heavily, before walking off, while unbinding his fist. "When I went under the world was at war. I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost." He replied. Director Fury walked after him, motioning Izzy to follow him. God this man made her feel like a lapdog. "We've made some mistakes along the way." Fury said. "Some very recently." Steve and Izzy looked at the two files Fury was holding. "You here with a mission sir?" Steve asked, making Izzy's excitement grow. "I am" Fury replied, making Izzy break into a smile. "Trying to get me back in the world?" Steve asked. "Trying to save it." Fury replied, holding out the folders for him and Izzy. Izzy eagerly took hers, while Steve stared at his for a moment, before taking it. Izzy frowned as she read the paper. The Tesseract. What the hell is a Tesseract? She missed what Steve said, as she scanned the paper. "Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you." Fury said, causing Steve to look up from the papers. Wait what-Oh wait! Of course! How could she forget?! Captain America was found frozen in the ocean! "He thought what we think." Fury continued. "The Tesseract could be the key to unlimited, sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs." "Who took it from you?" Steve asked, handing back the folder. "Loki" Izzy replied, handing Fury her's too. Fury looked over at her as did Steve. "He's Thor's brother. Coulson said he was involved. He's visited me before. He's the adopted son of the All father. He comes from a world called Asgard. That's why you need us, isn't it? Can't send normal people after a god can you?" She growled. Fury nodded. "There's a lot more we'll have to bring you up to speed on if your in." He said. "The world has gotten even stranger than you already know." "At this point I doubt anything would surprise me." Steve replied, standing up. "Ten pounds-Sorry ten bucks, says you're wrong." Izzy said, watching him walk over to the punch bags. "There's a debriefing package waiting for you back at your apartment." Fury informed Steve as he packed up his bag, grabbed one of the punching bags and headed towards the exit. "Is there anything you can tell us about The Tesseract, that we ought to know now?" Fury asked. Izzy rolled her eyes. It was obvious that Steve wasn't happy. So it'll probably be something bad. "You should of left it in the ocean." Steve replied, before walking out. What did she say?! "Well that's comforting." She said, walking over to Fury. "Lets get back to base." He grumbled. Izzy rolled her eyes and followed after him.


	7. Wolfe, the Avenger

Izzy sat opposite Steve on the jet, flicking through a book of Norse mythology, while Steve looked through the files of the other people they were going to be working with. "So this Dr Banner was trying replicate the serum they used on me?" He asked, as Coulson walked over. "A lot of people were." Coulson replied, causing Izzy to glance up from her book. She was currently half way through a complicated page on Odinsleep. "You were the world's first superhero." Coulson continued. "Banner thought Gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskin's original formula." "Didn't really go his way did it?" Steve asked, watching the Hulk smash things on the screen in front of him. Izzy snorted, but tried to disguise it as a cough. "Understatement of the year." She muttered. "Not so much." Coulson replied, giving Izzy a glare. "When he's not that thing though, guys like a Stephen Hawking." Izzy chuckled. Oh Coulson. Steve's been asleep for like seventy years. He's not going to know who Stephen Hawking is. As if to prove Izzy's point Steve gave Coulson a confused look. "He's like a...smart person." Coulson replied, giving Izzy another glare as she laughed at him from behind her book. "I gotta say it's a honor to meet you." Coulson said, ignoring Izzy as she muttered about him 'fangirling' over Captain America. "I mean officially. I sorta met you, I mean I watched you will you were sleeping." He continued. Izzy burst into laughter, causing Steve glanced over at her, as she turned red. "I mean I was, I was present while you were unconscious." Coulson tried, to amend as Steve stood up and walked around him. "From the ice. You know, it's really, it's just, it's just a huge honor to have you on board." He followed Steve. "Your making it worse Phil!" Izzy sang, as she read a paragraph on Odin's eight legged horse. "I hope I'm the man for the job." Steve said, looking through the cockpit out at the ocean. "Oh you are. Absolutely." Coulson replied. "Jeez Steve!" Izzy added. "I'm English, and even I know Captain America is super awesome!" Steve flashed her a smile and she smiled back, before going on to read about Frost Giants. Whatever the hell they were. "Eh. We made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input." Coulson said. "But don't worry. I didn't let him get too out of hand. I designed some of it too. After all, I was the only woman working on it." Izzy added. "The uniform?" Steve questioned. "Aren't the stars and stripes a little...old fashioned?" Izzy snorted. "Your the symbol of American hope. If stars and stripes don't say American hope, what else does?" She asked. "With everything's that happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashion." Coulson said. "Well done Phil" Izzy commented. "That's the first thing you've managed to say to Steve without sounding like an idiot." "What are you even doing?" Coulson asked, walking over to Izzy. "Research." Izzy replied. "On what?" Steve asked, sitting down next to her and peering down at the page. "Loki. Asgard. Everything." Izzy replied. "Where'd you get the book?" Coulson asked. Izzy marked her page and shut the book looking up at Coulson. "After Thor, I got interested. He explained the Nine Realms, but I wanted to learn more. So I traveled. All over the world tracking down every single last piece of information. Three of my suitcases are filled with books on Asgard and the people who live there. I even have a map that's supposed to lead me to a Berserker staff." She replied. "You've met Thor?" Steve asked. "She did a little more than meet Thor." Coulson replied, smirking at Izzy. Only to get hit by her book.

* * *

Izzy stretched as she followed Steve and Coulson off the plane. They'd landed on some kind of large boat from what she could see. But man was her bum numb. She shook both her legs, before catching up with Steve and Coulson. "Agent Romanov." Coulson greeted, as a redheaded woman walked up to the trio. "This is Captain Rodgers and Izzy Wolfe." He introduced. "M'am." Steve greeted. "Hello!" Izzy said. "Hi." Romanov replied. "They need you on the bridge. They're starting the face trace." She said. Coulson nodded and headed off. "There's quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice." Romanov said, as she, Steve and Izzy started walking. "I thought Coulson was going to swoon." Izzy laughed and Romanov winked at her. "Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading card yet?" Romanov asked, looking at Steve. "Trading cards?" Steve questioned. Izzy nudged him with her elbow. "They're vintage." Izzy replied. "He's very proud." Before she turned and watched a confused man as he turned around and looked at things. "Dr Banner." Steve said, walking over to him hand out. "Er. Yeah. Hi" Dr Banner replied, shaking Steve's hand. "They told me you'd be coming." "Word is you can find the cube." Steve said, though Dr Banner was looking at Izzy. "Is that the only word on me?" Dr Banner asked. "Only word I care about." Steve replied. "Dr Banner. Hi. I'm Izzy Wolfe." Izzy said, stepping forward and offering Dr Banner her hand. "Oh yes." Dr Banner replied, eagerly shaking Izzy's hand. "I've heard all about you Miss Wolfe." Izzy smiled. "Must be strange for you." Dr Banner said, turning back to Steve. "All of this." "Well, this is actually kind of familiar." Steve replied. "Gentlemen, Wolfe, you may want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breath." Romanov said, stepping towards the trio. As she said this loud clangs filled Izzy's ear and alarms went off. "Is this a submarine?" Steve asked. "Really? They wanted us in a submerged pressurized metal container." Dr Banner said, gesturing between himself and Izzy. "Two people who turn into beasts upon being angered?" Izzy added, not looking at all amused. The three of them walked to the edge of the boat and looked down, to see four propellers come out of the water and begin to lift the ship up. Izzy's hair flew everywhere as the wind from the turbine hit her, Steve and Dr Banner. "No. No." Dr Banner said. "This is much worse."

* * *

Izzy, Steve and Dr Banner followed Romanov as she lead them into what seemed to be the main control room. Lots of people were walking around and talking. Izzy's eyes fell on Director Fury standing in the centre of the room surrounded by screens. Romanov headed over to him, while Izzy stared around the room in awe. It was liking something out of an Alien movie. Ya know? The Earth command place. Steve headed towards the edge of the balcony, while Dr Banner walked around nervously. "Gentlemen. Wolfe." Director Fury said, pulling Izzy's attention away from the high tech gadgetry around her. She walked over to the table Steve and Dr Banner were standing by and smirked as Steve pulled out ten bucks and passed it too her, still looking around in awe. "Doctor. Thank you for coming." Fury said, walking over to Dr Banner and offering the nervous man his hand. "Thanks for asking, nicely." Dr Banner replied. "So how long am I staying?" "Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, your free." Fury said. "So where are you with that?" Dr Banner asked. Fury pointed to the side where Coulson was stood. "We're sweeping every wireless accessible camera on the planet." Coulson said, catching Izzy and Steve's attentions. Every camera on the planet? Wow. "Cellphones, laptops, if it's connected to a satellite it's eyes and ears for us." "Still not going to find them in time." Romanov replied. "You have to narrow you field." Dr Banner said. "How many spectrometers do you have access to?" He asked, looking at Fury. "How many are there?" Fury replied. "Call every lab we know. Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for Gamma Radiation. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places." Dr Banner said. Izzy blinked. Man, this guy was smart. Fury nodded. "You have somewhere for me to work?" Dr Banner asked. "Agent Romanov. Show Dr Banner to his laboratory please." Fury said. Romanov nodded and walked over to them, leading Dr Banner away. "Wolfe." Fury said, walking over to Izzy. "How are your combat skills doing?" He asked. Izzy shrugged. "A little rusty." She replied. Fury nodded. "Agent Jones!" He called, causing a small woman to run over. "Show Miss Wolfe to the gym." She nodded and Izzy followed the small woman down a series of corridors to the gym. "Thanks." She said, as the woman held the door opened for her. Jones nodded and quickly disappeared, leaving Izzy to take on a few punching bags.

* * *

Izzy shot out, diving in front of the beam of light Loki had been aiming at an elderly man who refused to kneel in front of him. The beam bounced off of her and flew back hitting Loki. People trembled in fear as she stood in front of the old man, hackles raised and teeth bared. Steve landed next to her, shield at the ready. "You know the last time I was in Germany." Steve said, walking towards Loki, Izzy next to him. "And saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." "The soldier and the Wolf girl." Loki sneered, getting up. "The man out of time and shape-shifting freak." "I'm not the one who's out of time." Steve replied, as a S.H.I.E.L.D plane flew through the sky. "Loki. Drop the weapon and stand down." Romanov's voice filled Izzy's ears as a large gun popped out the bottom of the plane. Loki fired a shot of light at the plane, but Romanov dodged it. Steve threw his shield and it hit Loki, as people began to scatter. He then landed a punch on Loki's face which sent Loki flying backwards, straight towards Izzy who had gone behind Loki. Izzy turned and her two back legs shot out landing a powerful kick to Loki. Loki turned to strike her, only to have Steve's shield thrown at him. "Get them out Izzy!" Steve yelled. "I'll handle this guy." Izzy nodded and began to herd people away, picking up stray children by their clothes, but always keeping an eye on the fight between Loki and Steve. She picked up Steve's shield in her mouth and threw it towards him, only to have Loki deflect it and turn on her. He charged spear raised, and Izzy lunged at him with a growl. She raised up on to her hind legs and came crashing down on Loki. He kicked her off of him and she charged at him again, using her head to knock him through the air. Loki jumped and landed on her back, placing his spear across her neck and pulling. She bucked, trying to get him off as he tried to choke her. Suddenly he was blasted off of her and Izzy looked up to see Iron man. She gave him the wolf equivalent of a grin and trotted over. "Missed me Wolfy?" He asked, scratching behind her ear. Izzy had met Tony Stark shortly after Thor had left, and Tony had soon fell into the role of Izzy's big brother. Tony held out his arms, showing Loki all the weapons he had on his suit and Izzy bared her teeth at the Asgardian, as Steve joined them. "Make your move Reindeer games." Tony said. Loki raised his hand and his battle armor vanished. He held up both his hands and Tony retracted his weapons. "Good move." He said. "Mr Stark." Steve greeted. "Captain." Tony replied. Izzy growled as Loki sent her a evil grin.


	8. The return of Thor

Back in human form and fully dressed Izzy stood with Tony, glaring at Loki as they transported him back to the hellicarrier. "Not a word." Romanov said, replying to whatever Fury had just asked her. "I don't like it." Steve said, Izzy growling in agreement. She was still pretty pissed at Loki trying to choke her. "What? Rock of ages giving up so easily?" Tony asked, his eyes never leaving Loki, who was glaring right back at Izzy. "I don't remember it being that easy." Steve replied. "This guy packs a wallop." He turned to look at Loki. "Still you are pretty spry for an older fellow." Tony said, making Izzy roll her eyes and jab him in the ribs. Her elbow clanged against his metal suit and Tony stumbled at the force behind it. Needless, this didn't bother him and he turned to look at Steve. "What's your thing? Pilates?" He asked. "What?" Steve questioned. Izzy rolled her eyes and tuned out their conversation, knowing Tony didn't play nicely with other people. Especially not men. Izzy's head shot up as lightening struck near the plane and thunder rumbled. "Where's this come from?" Romanov murmured, looking at the lightening storm in alarm. Loki suddenly looked less than pleased as more lightening struck around the plane. "What's the matter?" Steve asked, as he, Tony and Izzy turned to look at Loki. "Scared of a little lightening?" "I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki replied. A grin crept on to Izzy's lips. "Yes Wolfgirl. Your love is back." Loki sneered. Something hit the top of the plane and Tony and Steve shoved Izzy behind them. "The women folk must be protected!" Tony declared, winking jokingly at Izzy. "What about Romanov?" Izzy asked. "She hardly counts." Tony replied, both putting on his helmet and opening the door. He walked towards it as it opened and Izzy grinned as Thor landed on the door. He went to fire at Thor, only to get hit by the hammer. He shot back taking Steve and Izzy down with him. Thor grabbed Loki by the neck and ripped him out of the harness strapping him down, before swinging his hammer over his head and jumping out the plane. "Now there's that guy." Tony said, standing up. "Another Asgardian?" Romanov asked, as Izzy and Steve got up off the floor. They started talking, but Izzy tuned them out, frowning over how angry Thor had looked. "I've got a plan. Attack." Tony said, before jumping out the plane. Without a seconds hesitation Izzy jumped out after him. "Did she had a parachute?" Romanov asked, looking at Steve. "No." He replied. "No she did not."

* * *

Izzy hit the ground with a thud, before setting off running. She'd seen Tony tackle Thor and she had to get to them before Tony made a big mistake. She ran quickly and nimbly towards where they'd headed. She'd been working on her speed and stamina a lot, seeing as S.H.I.E.L.D often called her in to do the odd mission as a 'freelance' agent. "Er? Shakespeare in the park?" Tony asked, as Izzy reached them. "Doeth mother know, you wearth her drapes?" "This is beyond you Metal man." Thor replied. "Loki will face Asgardian justice." "He gives us the cube he's all yours." Tony replied, as Izzy stepped out into the clearing. Thor froze and stared at her. She pulled a stick out of her hair and grinned at him, raising her hand to wave at him. "Till then. Stay out of the way." Tony said, turning around and wrapping a arm around Izzy, who looked back at Thor. "Tourist." Tony muttered, not noticing the anger grow on Thor's face as he glared at the arm wrapped around Izzy. Thor threw his hammer with a yell and it hit Tony, sending him flying and crashing through a tree, while Izzy stared at the space he'd just been. "Touch her again, and I shall destroy you!" Thor growled, striding forward. Izzy went to walk forward to him, when Tony fired at him sending him flying backwards. "Thor!" Izzy said, before turning to glare at Tony. "Leave him alone!" "No. I'm not having some fancy guy in a cape, "claiming" you." Tony replied. "You don't understand!" Izzy argued. "Yeah well. I'm not letting him kick my ass either." Tony replied, flying forward and landing a kick to Thor's chest. Izzy sighed as Thor raised his hammer and a bolt of lightening hit it. Calm thoughts. Happy thoughts. Let the testosterone filled men fight it out. Don't rip Tony's head off. Calm thoughts. Happy thoughts. Thor hit Tony with the lightening bolt and Izzy sighed as she heard Jarvis tell Tony the suit was at 400%. Tony hit Thor with a powerful shot, and Izzy rolled her eyes. She shook her head and lent against a tree. The pair threw themselves at each other before flying off. They crashed into the clearing a few minutes later knocking down trees as they did so. Izzy sighed and buried her head in her hands. Men. Asgardian. Human. Metal. They all loved a good fight. The pair continued to fight. One having the upper hand then losing it, only to regain it again and then lose it. Again. "Hey!" Steve yelled, throwing the shield at them. They both looked at him and he glanced over at Izzy. "You okay Izzy?" He asked, making Thor's anger grow again. "Fine. Just letting them fight it out." Izzy replied. Steve nodded and turned back to the two men. "That's enough." He said, catching his shield. He jumped down to join them in the clearing and Izzy walked forward to stand next to Thor. She slipped her hand into his and gave it a gently squeeze. "Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here." Steve said, "I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!" Thor replied, angrily. "Then prove it." Steve said. "Put that hammer down." Izzy winced and quickly removed her hand from Thor's, squeezing his arm before taking five steps back. "Ah. Yeah. No. Bad call." Tony said, noticing Izzy taking her steps back. "He loves his hamme-" He was cut off as Thor hit him with said hammer and sent him flying backwards. "You want me to put the hammer down?!" Thor bellowed. He leaped up and raised his hammer, causing Izzy to look away. Steve raised his shield and the hammer and the shield connected, sending a powerful energy wave out. Izzy coughed as she was thrown backwards and hit the ground. "Izzy. Are you hurt?" Thor asked, appearing above her. "No. No. I'm fine. Just help me up would you?" She replied, holding a hand out. Thor gently gripped her hand and pulled her up, steadying her as she stumbled. The four of them looked around at the now destroyed clearing. "Are we done here?" Steve asked. Izzy lent on Thor. "I bloody hope so." She muttered.

* * *

"Oh I've heard." Loki said, as Izzy and the group listened in on his and Fury's conversation. "The mindless beast and the Wolf." Izzy growled and Thor rubbed her back to calm her. She relaxed and smiled up at him. Happy to see him again. "Make play they are still people. How desperate are you, you call on such lost creatures to defend you?" "How desperate am I?" Fury questioned. "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill cus it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." "Oh." Loki replied. "It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power, and for what? A warm light for all man kind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is." "Well let me know if 'Real Power' wants a magazine, or something." Fury said, walking away. The camera footage vanished and Izzy looked around at the other people in the room. "He really grows on you doesn't he?" Dr Banner said. "Loki's going to drag this out." Steve said. "So...Thor, what's his play?" He asked. "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard nor any world known." Thor replied, walking forward to follow Izzy as she sat down. He stood behind her chair and looked at Steve. "He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." "An army." Steve stated, looking over to Romanov. "From outer space." "So he's building another portal." Dr Banner said, taking off his glasses. "That's what he need Eric Selvig for." "Selvig?" Izzy questioned, making everyone look at her. "He's an astrophysicist." Dr Banner replied. "I know." Izzy said. "He used to work with my mother." "Loki has him under some kind of spell." Romanov explained. "Along with one of ours." "I wanna know why Loki let us take him." Steve said. "He's not leading an army from here." "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki." Dr Banner spoke up. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell the crazy on him." Steve looked at Izzy, who nodded in agreement. You could pretty much smell the crazy coming off of him. "Have care how you speak." Thor said, walking forward. Izzy stood up and placed her hand on his arm. "Calm." She whispered. Thor nodded. "Loki is behind reason." He continued, looking back at Dr Banner. "But he is of Asgard. And he is my brother." "He killed eighty people in two days." Romanov stated. "He's adopted." Thor replied, sheepishly, making Izzy chuckle. "I think it's about the mechanics." Dr Banner said. "Iridium. What do they need Iridium for?" He asked. "Stabilizing agent." Tony replied, walking into the room. He muttered something to Coulson, before walking over and planting a kiss on Izzy's cheek. Just to annoy Thor. "Go away Tony." Izzy said, pushing him away, as she sat back in her chair, taking Thor's hand in hers. "I'm practically your older brother. I'm allowed." Tony replied, before turning to face the group. "Anyways, means portal won't collapse on it's self like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D." He turned to Thor, "No hard feelings Point-Break." He said, making Izzy rolled her eyes at the ridiculous nickname. "Got a mean swing. And I'm sure Wolfy is in safe hands." He tapped Thor's muscly arm to prove his point. "Also means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants." Tony said, walking into Fury's circle of screens. He said, something to some people, before pointing at a man. "That man is playing Galaga. He thought we wouldn't notice but we did." Tony said. Izzy shook her head at him. "You call this man your brother?" Thor asked. "I have four sisters." Izzy replied. "And I needed somewhere to stay for a while. He likes to think, he's my big brother." Thor nodded. Tony covered up one of his eyes and looked at the screens. "How does Fury even see these?" He asked, pointing at the screens. "He turns." Agent Hill replied. "Sounds exhausting." Tony said, before getting back to the topic at hand. "The rest of the rare materials Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily." He said, tapping at the screens. "Only major component he still needs is a power source. High energy density. Something to kick start the cube." "When did you become an expert in thermal nuclear astrophysics?" Agent Hill asked. "Last night." Tony replied. Agent Hill sent him a look and he began talking science. Complicated science that Izzy did not understand. In fact it sounded like Chinese to her. "Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked. "He's have to heat the cube to a hundred-and-twenty-million kelvin, just to break through the cooling barrier." Dr Banner replied, pacing slightly. "Unless, Selvig had figured out how to stabilize the quantum tumbling effect." Tony said. "Well if he could do that. He could achieve heavy Ion fusion at any reactor in the planet." Dr Banner replied. "Finally." Tony gestured at Dr Banner will looking at Izzy. "Someone who speaks English." Izzy sent him a dirty look and he smiled at her. "Is that what just happened?" Steve muttered. Tony walked over to Dr Banner and shook his hand. "It's good to meet you Dr Banner." Tony said, "Your work on anti-electronic collision is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster. Sort of like Izzy. But she turns into a rage Wolf." "Thanks." Dr Banner muttered, while Steve watched Izzy shake her head, and smile up at Thor. "Dr Banner is only here to track the cube." Fury said, walking in. "I was hoping you might join him." "I'd start with that stick of his." Steve spoke up. "It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon." "I don't know about that." Fury replied. "But, it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into personal flying monkeys." "Monkeys? I do not understand." Thor said. "I do!" Steve cut in. Tony rolled his eyes. "I understood that reference." Steve said. "Shall we play Doctor?" Tony asked. Dr Banner gestured to the corridor behind them. "Let's play sir." He the corner of her eyes Izzy saw the agent Tony pointed out early turn back to his game of Galaga. "Come on Thor. We can hit the gym." She said, standing up. "Hit the gym?" Thor questioned. "We will hit a man called Jim? What has this Jim done to you?" "I'll explain later." Izzy replied, leading him out.


	9. The End of Wolfe

Loki looked up as the howl of a wolf and the roar of the Hulk sounded together. He had made Thor's precious Wolfe so angry that she wouldn't have control of her animal side for at least half an hour. Which was plenty of time for an eight foot wolf to cause absolute destruction.  
Agent Romanoff moved quickly, the Hulk behind her, but she suddenly skidded to a halt. In front of her was a large white wolf, blood dripping a large gash on it's shoulder blade. It's eyes were hazel, not the blue Romanoff usually saw the wolf had. That was a bad sign. "Wolfe." Romanoff tried, glancing behind her as she heard the Hulk closing in. "Izzy." She tried, before gulping. Never once has she begged. "Please." She tried. The wolf's head snapped up, and it's eyes faded from hazel to their normal blue. Izzy grabbed the back of Romanoff's suit and used it to throw the spy to the next level up. Izzy let out a loud howl as the Hulk approached, before charging at the green raging monster, teeth bared and hackles raised.  
A female agent screamed as a heavily bleeding giant wolf was thrown through the floor. One of it's legs was bent at a funny angle and it spat a large lump of green flesh out of it's mouth, before licking at the cold metal wall. Either the Hulk had messed up it's brain, or it was trying to get rid of the taste. The agent screamed again, as the bone in the wolf's injured leg moved back to it's normal position and healed it's self with a loud snap. The wolf howled and was answered with roar from below, before diving back through the hole it had created when it was thrown through the floor, with what looked to be the Wolf version of a grin.  
Romanoff ran, the Hulk once again chasing after her, destroying everything in it's path. It sure did have something for her. The hulk reached out and just caught Romanoff with it's hand, sending her flying into a wall. She clutched at her side and watched in horror as the hulk approached ready to finish the job, when it was tackled by Thor and Izzy and sent flying through the wall opposite Romanoff, who let out a sigh of relief. Hulk and Thor sized each other up, while Izzy slinked back over to Romanoff and gently picked the injured agent up and tossed her on to her large furry back, before setting off as fast as she could in the opposite direction of the Hulk.

* * *

"Hostiles on the plane. Dressed in SHIELD clothing. We have the Hulk and Wolf lose. The Wolf is not dangerous. Repeat. Wolf is not dangerous. Do not attack." A voice said, filling the whole plane. Izzy raced past a window, having dropped Romanoff off somewhere both Izzy and the wolf deemed safe, but backtracked as she saw a SHIELD aircraft fling around the area she'd left Hulk and Thor at. The plane fired attracting the Hulk's attention, and Izzy winced as the Hulk threw it's self off of the Hellicarrier and at the plane, both of them crashing down to Earth. The pilot managed to eject in time, but the Hulk was thrown off the plane as it exploded.  
"It's Barton. He's took out our system. He's heading to the detention level. Does anybody copy?" Natasha Romanoff was shaking, huddled in a ball where Izzy had left her. Running from the Hulk had been terrifying. She'd never been scared of death before, knowing she was better than most who would try to kill her. But she wouldn't of stood a chance against the Hulk. "This is Agent Romanoff." She said, touching her comm. "I copy." She got up and headed towards Barton, ready to get back her partner and clear the red of ledger.

* * *

Thor ran into the room with the glass cage in. "No!" He yelled, seeing the door slide open. He ran to tackle Loki, only to run straight through him and land in the cage. The door sealed shut behind him. "Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki asked, standing outside the cage. Thor hit the side of the cage with his hammer, causing the clamps to jolt. Loki chuckled, before walking over to the control pad. "The humans think us immortal." He said, "Should we test that?" He went to press the button, when the man he had with him hit the ground and a growl filled the air. He looked over to see Phil Coulson holding a very large gun, with a very large angry white wolf by his side. "Move away please." Phil said, pointing the large gun at Loki. Izzy snapped her teeth. Loki moved away and Phil walked forward, Izzy seemingly glued to his leg. "You like this?" He asked, moving the gun slightly. "We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer." Phil paused, before shrugging. "Even I don't know what it does." A wolfy smirk crept on to Izzy's face and Loki sneered at the wolf, before glancing nervously at Phil. Who clicked a button, causing the gun to light up orange. "Want to find out?" He asked, glancing at Izzy who growled at Loki, her hackles raised. Something wasn't right. And she didn't like it. Suddenly a searing pain shot through Izzy's body, as Loki raised the scepter from behind her and brought it down on her body, nearly severing her in half, before stabbing Coulson in the back, the scepter coming out where his heart should of been on the other side. Izzy dropped to the ground, looking like something out of a horror movie as her inners began to spill out of her body. "NO!" Thor wailed, seeing his love turn back to human. Naked and dying. The Loki at the control pad vanished as Phil collapsed against the wall. He too was dying, blood pouring out of his heart. Somehow he manged to take of her jacket and lay it over Izzy, who was withering in pain on the ground next to him. Loki said nothing as he walked over to the control panel and pressed the button, causing the ground beneath the cage to slide away. Thor didn't even glance at his brother. His Izzy was lay on the floor, her blood staining the floor around her crimson, her blue eyes watching Thor, as her hand reached for him, but would never reach him. "I love you." She whispered, her hand hit the ground limply and the light faded out of her blue eyes. The withering from pain stopped, as did the rise and fall of her chest. Thor let out a cry. "I love you too." He whispered, placing his hand on the glass. "Sleep well my love." "How touching." Loki sneered, before pressing the button and dropping the cage, Thor still trapped in side. Thor's eyes darted over to his brother, seconds before the cage dropped. And in those few seconds, Thor swore vengeance. He was an Avenger. And he would avenge. Loki gazed at the whole he had just dropped his brother off before going to leave. "You're going to lose." Phil's weak voice stopped him in his tracks. "Am I?" Lokie asked, turning to look at the dying man. "It's in your nature." Phil replied. "Your heroes are scattered. Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?" Loki asked. "You lack conviction." Phil replied. "And you killed their friend." He looked at Izzy. "Stark will not stop till he kills you in return of her death." He pulled the trigger of the gun, knowing Loki would not notice. "I don't think I-" Loki was cut off as a massive ball of orange energy shot out the end of gun and sent him flying through a wall. "So that's what it does." Phil said. "Phil" An English accent filled his ears, and he turned to see a translucent wolf standing above Izzy's body. "I don't want to be alone Phil." He smiled at the Wolf, which quickly turned into Izzy, dressed in to outfit she was wearing the very first time Phil had met her, while stealing away all her items from her hotel room. "Pull yourself together Phil!" She snapped. "Don't die! The Avengers need you! I'm gone, so who's going to look after them. Aand yes, this is a hallucination. I had one too. Though mine was Thor coming to save me. Just hold on Phil!" "I'm so tried Wolfe." He replied, his eyes starting to close. "I can't force you to stay alive." A cold hand touched his face. "So sleep Phil." "You are on of six friends I have." Phil murmured. "You, Fury, Hill, Stark, Barton and Romanoff." "Well your the uncle I never had. Now sleep tight Phil I'll be waiting." Phil opened his eyes to see the hallucination of Izzy fade, before everything went black.

* * *

"We are gathered here today to mourn the passing of Phil Coulson and Isabel Wolfe, who both gave their lives for the greater cause." The priest said. "Greater cause." Fury scoffed, from his seat in the back row. "More like to get a team of motherfuckers to work together." The ceremony dragged and Fury shook his head, knowing Wolfe and Coulson would both hate this. Thor read a speech, dressed in full Asgardian battle armor, which reduced all the women in the room to tears. And even Fury was a little moved by the speech Stark gave about them both. The rest of the Avengers sat silently in the pews. Hell, Barton hadn't even turned up, blaming himself for the deaths of his mentor and sort of friend. A senior agent slipped in through the church doors and sat down next Fury. "They're awake." He informed Fury. Who nodded and stood up as the ceremony ended. "Get me a plane." He said, touching his comm, before striding off.

* * *

Fury walked down a beach, the sun shining down on him crystal blue waves crashing on to the shore and white sand stretching as far as the eyes could see. But Fury wasn't here to look at the scenery. His eye was focused on the two figures lying on sun loungers surrounded by medical equipment. "Nick!" Izzy Wolfe exclaimed, raising a hand to wave, before going very pale and cringing in pain. Coulson smiled in greeting, before moving a chess piece. "It's good to see you both alive." Fury said. "Gonna take more than some loony Asgardian to keep up down." Izzy replied, before turning to Fury. "Tony and Bruce will be so curious about how you did this." "No they won't." Fury replied. Coulson raised an eyebrow. "The Avengers will not be told that you are alive." Fury stated. "What?!" Izzy roared, before yelping in pain and wincing as the bandage around her stomach turned from white till red. Instantly six nurses appeared and in a flurry of quick, expert movements, stopped the bleeding and changed the bandages, before hurrying off. "Why aren't the Avengers allowed to know?" Phil asked. "They're our team." "Not anymore. You've both been reassigned. Wolfe you start active duty as soon as you stomach heals." Fury replied. "But-" Izzy went to protest. "No buts!" Fury snapped. "You are a SHIELD agent now. You listen to my orders and you keep to them! The Avengers are not to know you are alive!" Izzy flinched and nodded. "Get well soon." Fury grunted, before turning and leaving.

* * *

"What you did was cruel and inhuman." The Doctor said, following Fury down a corridor. "You messed with life and death Nick Fury. That is not something we should be dabbling with." "It brought them back, didn't it?" Fury asked. "You didn't hear their screams. They begged for death. They asked me to kill them. To get rid of the pain they were going through." The Doctor replied. "And that is why you wiped that memory away." Fury snapped. "That is why we've locked them away in their own minds while they recover. That is why we gave them the will to live back." "Their screams haunt my nightmares." The Doctor admitted. "The look of terror they had on their faces while they watched that machine try to force life back into their body appears every time I close my eyes." "Then forget it." Fury growled. "I moved heaven and Earth to bring those two back! And it fucking worked! They are alive! I couldn't give a shit about your mental state as long as Phil Coulson and Izzy Wolfe are alive." "They were dead for days!" The Doctor protested. "People will realize! What happens when Stark next hacks your system and stumbles upon Project Ghost. He'd hate you for it." "He won't find out." Fury replied, before changing the subject. "That place, you've created in their minds, where is it?" He asked. "Coulson once told me he'd like to visit Tahiti." The Doctor replied. "Tahiti." Fury mused. "I've been told it's a magical place."

TO BE CONTINUED IN OF SECRET AGENTS AND RETURNING ASGARDIAN GODS! Please let me know if you want the sequel and what you think Of Asgardian Gods and Avengers


	10. Sneak Peek

Here's an 186 word sneak peek of this stories sequel, 'Of Secret Agents and Returning Asgardian Gods'. I know some of you were looking forward to the sequel to I moved the publishing date forward, and here it is! Enjoy, favourite, follow and Review.

Much Love 71st century girl. x

"Super soldiers." Phil and Izzy cut in, sharing a look before turning back to the hologram. "A man wearing alien metal, gamma radiation, ever known source of super power thrown in a blender." Simmons continued. "We need to see the origin of the blast." Phil said, looking at Fitz. "Run it back from the last point recorded." Izzy looked unbelievably tense. "If people are making Super Soldiers and turning them into weapons we don't stand a chance." She muttered, looking at Phil. Who just nodded. "Dear lord!" Izzy exclaimed, as the found the source of the explosion. It was the super soldier. He'd exploded. "Extremis." Phil said, walking up to it. "It's new." "And completely unstable." Izzy added, walking forward. "Poor man didn't bring an explosive." Simmons said. "And Mike has the same stuff in his system." "Judging by his strength level a lot more." Ward replied. "So any minute now Mike is going to..." Fitz said, gesturing with his hands. "He's going to take out anyone within a two block radius." Simmons informed. "Well." Izzy said, fixing her gaze on Ward. "You wanted a bomb."


End file.
